


Lumpy's TAWOG fanfic

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom, The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy gives the challenge of writing fanfiction another go.





	Lumpy's TAWOG fanfic

One day, Lumpy was bored and decided to write a fanfic to show to his friends. This time, he chose to write an Amazing World of Gumball fanfic. This was the best he could come up with.

_"Ah... Ah... AH...!" Gumball inhaled, "AH-CHOO!!!" Wind flew out of Gumball's nose and mouth. He rubbed his nose with his finger for a whole minute. "Gesundheit," Anais said. Gumball sniffed as he was still rubbing his nose._

"So... That's it? That's all that happens?" Cuddles asked.

"I didn't know how to continue it," said Lumpy.

"It's alright," Toothy said. "It wasn't that bad, but there's always room for improvement."

Lumpy smiled at Toothy's comment.


End file.
